


The Art of Getting Lost

by Anonymous033



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: College AU, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous033/pseuds/Anonymous033
Summary: “There was a girl a while back handing out flyers to her exhibit. I’m not sure where she is now or where I saw her….”Kat transfers colleges in the middle of the year.





	The Art of Getting Lost

“Here, take this.”

“What?” Kat looked down at the flyer which had been thrusted unceremoniously into her hands. “Oh. An exhibition.”

“The students who are in art courses organize one every year as part of our coursework,” the person elaborated as Kat read. “It is a week long and takes place at the end of March.”

“I see,” Kat murmured. She looked up, ready to issue a throwaway line about having to think about it, when her smile died at the sight of the face in front of her. Smooth skin; such smooth skin. Sculpted cheekbones. A strong jaw. A pair of happy, glittering eyes. “Wow.”

Flyer girl raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” she asked, sounding amused.

“Uh, nothing.” Kat tightened her grip on the flyer and stuffed it hastily into her messenger bag. “Next month, you said? I’ll be sure to attend.”

“I mean, you don’t look eager to attend,” flyer girl said in confusion. “It’s okay if you don’t, but are you sure you don’t want to know more about it?”

“I’ll think about it,” Kat amended, and then dashed off with an, “I gotta go!”

**\- - -**

Finding one’s way around campus was not easy. Kat’s new university was by no means overly large, but it _was_ packed with buildings, and she was very bad at geography. After passing by a third nondescript building in a row, Kat finally gave in and stood under a nearby shady tree to whip out her phone.

“I’m lost,” she moaned pitifully when the person at the other end of her video call picked up.

There was a startled pause. “Well, I can’t help you with that, babe. We go to different colleges now,” Jane Sloan reminded her. Another face popped into view on the screen, and Jane added, “Oh, yeah, Sutton’s here. Say hi.”

“Hi,” Kat whimpered obediently.

“Nice to see you too, Kat,” Sutton Brady mocked.

“I’m _lost,_ ” Kat complained.

“Don’t you have a map?” her friend enquired.

“I do, but I can’t read this thing. I’m in Social Science, not Engineering or whatever it is you need to take to learn how to read maps.”

Jane snorted. “Pretty sure that’s not how generic maps work.”

“Is there anyone you can ask?” Sutton pressed helpfully.

“There _was_ a girl a while back handing out flyers to her exhibit. I’m not sure where she is now or where I saw her….” Kat glanced around. There was no one in sight.

“She’s handing out flyers on campus on a Saturday?” Sutton frowned. “Sounds like she goes hard.”

“It’s _her_ art exhibit, Sutton, she’s allowed to do whatever she wants with it.” Kat shrugged defensively as she turned her attention back to her phone. “Besides, it looks interesting. I might drop in for a visit—Jane, what’s that look on your face?”

Jane’s smirk widened knowingly. “Tell me, was the girl _pretty?_ ”

Oops. Caught. “I … didn’t notice.”

“Lies,” Sutton drawled. “So many lies.”

“Okay, fine! She was stunning.” Kat threw her free hand up. “I didn’t expect—I didn’t expect to meet a pretty girl like this, in this way, so I freaked out and ran.”

“You _ran?_ ” Sutton asked disbelievingly.

“That’s so gay!” Jane screeched.

“Like _you_ would know!” Kat retorted good-humouredly as the other two ducked out of sight, laughing. “Anyway, are you guys gonna help me out or not? Can you read maps by video call?”

**\- - -**

A sense of direction having been acquired eventually—thanks in no small part to her friends—Kat made it back to her dorm after dinner. At her room door she stood and steeled herself.

Her roommate had not been present when she had checked in and dropped off her bags, and Kat had therefore had no way of gauging how the other girl felt about having to share a room midway through the academic year.

She could only hope they would get along.

 _Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought, only to freeze in place upon opening the door.

“Hi,” she said to the sole occupant. “Am I in the wrong room?”

The girl from earlier in the day looked up from a row of photographs on the floor. “You tell me,” she said, sounding just as amused as she had before. “Are those your bags on the other side?”

“Yes. They are.” Kat took a deep breath and stepped into the room, letting the door shut behind her. “I’m the midyear transfer?”

“I figured. What’s your name?”

“Kat Edison.” Kat stepped forwards carefully, keeping her toes at the edge of the photographs as she reached out to shake her new roommate’s hand.

“Adena El-Amin.” The girl crooked her head. “Hey, did I give you a flyer this morning?”

“You did,” Kat admitted sheepishly.

“That’s right,” Adena leant back with an appraising look in her eyes. “You ran away from me.”

“Uh, sorry.”

“I figured you must’ve had your reasons.” With a chuckle, Adena stood up and gestured towards the luggage neatly lined beside the empty closet. “Would you like help with the bags, Kat?”

“Sure,” Kat agreed weakly.

Adena obliged, and Kat wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before she followed.

It was going to be a long semester.

* * *

Crossposted to: [Tumblr](http://anonymous033.tumblr.com/post/163371794817/the-art-of-getting-lost-a-kadena-one-shot)


End file.
